


Through Hell and back for you

by hazzagasm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Incest, Jealousy, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzagasm/pseuds/hazzagasm
Summary: Just another Jonathan/Clary fanfiction, because as sick as it is, they are an amazing pairing. This is my take on their lovestory. There won't be any hardcore rape, but I will include sexual scenes (and not the vanilla kind), although I like to think of them as a forbidden lovestory, so Clary will try to resist - BUT she does have feelings for Jonathan, so he is not purely pressuring or forcing her to be with him.





	1. Liar, liar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters from it. But I do adore and love the magical universe Cassandra Clare managed to create. I hope you'll enjoy this story. Good reading y'all.

She storms through the double doors into the livingroom, holding a wooden chest in her hands. Her mother looks up in shock, as the doors spring open and bang against the walls. 

"You! You lied to me! You said you told me everything back when I turned 18! I can't believe this. First you hide my entire life and personality away from me for my entire childhood, and then you actually manipulate me into believing that you've told me all I need to know! Why would you hide this from me?!", Clary shouts angrily, her face showing both anger and hurt, as she holds up the box in her hands, to insinuate that this is what she is refering to. "I trusted you", she adds in a calmer voice, laced with sadness and disappointment. 

Her mother holds a hand to her heart, and starts to get up from her seat on the couch, but that only causes Clary to take a step backwards. "Baby, I know this must be overwhelming for you. I didn't want you to know about that-", she looks at the chest in her daughters hands, then back up at her with sad, pleading eyes, "-because he is no longer a part of our lives. And that's for the better, please trust me." 

Clary shakes her head slightly at her mother's words, with a small, barely visible, sarcastic smile playing at the edge of her lips, her eyes not meeting her mother's hopeful stare. "Trust you? After all these secrets, all these lies... You have no idea what it feels like to find out after 18 years, that you have an older brother somewhere out there. I don't care if he has demonblood, he is still my brother, and you kept him from me! How could you?" She turns the chest upside down, emptying the contents on the floor: A pair of baby shoes, a pacifier, a ring, and a strand of hair. She looks at her mother accusingly. 

Tears starts welling up in her mother's eyes. "Clary, I'm so sorry. You have to try to see it from my point of view. You brother was no ordinary baby. He...-" she takes a deep breath, like she doesn't want to believe her own words, even through she clearly does, "-was evil. I thought I was protecting you... I still don't think it's a good idea to go after him. He's dangerous... please don't let your anger towards me cloud your judgement", she begs. 

Something inside Clary's eyes seems to harden. "Sorry mother, but you've lost the privililege to give me advice", she says confidently, and then turns on her heel, leaving the room, as her mother places her head in her hands and starts crying. 

No one could stop her from going after Jonathan. He might have demonblood running through his veins, and he might be a bad person, but she wouldn't take the word of a woman who have spent most of her life lying to her. She had to find out for herself. If there was even a slight chance that she could help her brother become a better person, she'd risk anything for that opportunity. 

 


	2. More than I bargained for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 1 was just a bit of a warm up, so to say. And this is adding to that. Chapter 3 will be where she first interacts with her long lost brother dearest.

The club was packed. The air felt thicker somehow, which made it feel slightly harder to breathe. It definitely was not her usual scene. Before she had turned 18, she used to go to bed early and she rarely went out. Only to drink coffee at the local with Simon of course. But ever since she found out about the world of shadowhunters about a year back, she had been to a sea of new places and done things she had never imagined doing. Which leads us to today. It all began at Pandemonium. That's where she had her first run-in with the shadowhunters and their entire world - her world now too. Naturally this would be a good place to seek out answers, especially since she knows a certain Magnus Bane likes to hang around here, and also she knows a bartender who is always stocked up on gossip. She hopes one of those two will be able to present her with a lead.

  
She is wearing a pair of tight, blue denim jeans, that if she has to say so herself, makes her ass look pretty damn amazing, a pair of black, chunky heels, that makes her about 5 centimeters higher than she really is, a green, silky, deep v-neck top with spaghetti straps, that matches her eyes and gives her a pretty good cleavage (in love and war all is fair, right?), and of course a black choker to top of the outfit, and most impotantly to make her fit in. Everyone at Pandemonium is a little edgy.

  
She looks around the club, trying to find Magnus, but there is too many people. The music is so loud, she's not even sure she can hear her own thoughts, but she is determined to get a lead on her brother, so she pushes all the noise to the back of her head and focuses on the task at hand. Luckily she spots her Golden Gossip Boy at the bar, and goes for it. She walks over slowly but steadily, pushing through the crowd, and ignoring all the stares and cat calls she earns on the way. She places herself onto a barstool, and puts her arms on the disk, waiting for Samuel to notice her. When he does he breaks out into a huge grin from one ear to another, and cries out "Clary! Oh my god, bitch, what in the name of God are you doing at Pandemonium all alone?" He is wearing a pair of red jeans (not that it's noticable to Clary from behind the bar), a very low cut white t-shirt, that shows of a large portion of his chest, and his hair is slicked back, so his earrings are very visible. As usual he is wearing winged eyeliner. 

Clary smiles back widely at him, her eyes are twinkling in the dim light of the club. "I came to talk to you actually. I was hoping you might know something about my brother", she says, and tries to keep her voice void of emotion, but she still ends up sounding slightly hopeful and maybe even a little begging. She hopes it's not so weird to cut straight to the case, but it just seems to her like time is a precious matter.

Samuel seems a little caught of guard by her statement, but he then leans forward so their faces are close to eachothers, both resting their elbows on the bar, and he looks suspiciously around them, then back at Clary. "What do you want to know?", he asks. 

She likes this about Samuel. He's not so much about why. He's always ready to help, and he rarely asks questions. She bites her lip anxiously, and looks down for a moment, before catching his curious gaze again. "I recently learned that my reality have been based on a lot of lies. Including the fact that I have a brother. Ever since I found out, I havn't been able to shut him out of my mind. I have this uncontrolable need to find him. It's like ever since I found out about him, I've been missing a part of myself, and I think the only way to get that back, is to find him. Tell me I don't sound crazy", she says, putting a hand over her face as she says the last bit, and looks at Samuel through her fingers, slightly embarresed by her own vulnerability. 

He just smiles smugly at her, slightly teasing. "Has the big, bad Clarissa Fray gone soft on me? Who would have thought?", he says to her in a jokingly matter.

She sticks her tongue out slightly, like a little child, smiling with her eyes whilst doing so. "Shut up. I knew I should have asked Magnus in stead", she says, rolling her eyes, but still smiling at him, obviously joking back. 

Samuel fakes hurt, letting his jaw drop slightly, while holding a hand to his heart dramatically. "I am hurt, Clarissa. I thought you knew by now, that I am the most reliable source of information at Pandemonium regarding all things", he leans back a little, scratching his chin, "that being said, you might still have to see Magnus about this. Your brother doesn't wish to be found, and doing so would be terribly difficult, I'm afraid. The Clave have been after him for a while now, but with no luck at all. I'm guessing your best shot is to reach him in his dreams, but to do so you'll need the magic of a Warlock and also he'll have to accept your offer. So if he doesn't wish to talk to you, then I'm not sure what else you can do", he says, shrugging, tilting his head a bit, and giving her a sad smile. Then he looks around the bar. "I gotta get back to some actual customers now, if I want just a small chance of getting any tips tonight, but it was nice seeing you again Fray. Good luck with your brother", he adds on, flashing her one last bright smile, and before she has a chance to thank him, he disappears to the other end of the bar to serve a customer. 

She sighs to herself, and turns a bit in her chair, letting her gaze rest on the sweaty people grinding on the dancefloor under the flashing lights. Dream-infiltrating, hm? Not what she originally had in mind, but maybe it could work? As she thinks to herself, she suddently spots Magnus on the dancefloor in a purple, glittery suit, drink in hand, big playful smile on his lips, as he dances with another younger, taller man. She quickly stands from her chair, and makes her way to the dancefloor. 

"Mind if I cut in?", she asks, making both Magnus and the taller guy turn their heads in her direction, curiousity quickly washes over Magnus' features as he realises who's asking, and the other guy just shrugs and leaves them to it. 

"My, my, my. If it isn't little Clarissa. To what do I owe the honor?", he says, obviously not being very serious. Taking things seriously is not really his thing. Instead he lifts one of his very pink eyebrows, and looks at her intensely, making her feel slightly uneasy. 

She puts a loose strand of her long, red, wavy hair behind her ear and crosses her arms over her chest without noticing it (but Magnus sure does), in a subconcious attempt to seem determined and strong. Magnus almost wants to laugh at the cute little Shadowhunter, standing all tough and serious in front of him, but he settles for a smile in stead. Clary doesn't smile, her face is very serious and she looks slightly desperate somehow. "I need your help, Magnus", she says, not demanding, more like a plea. 

He takes a step closer to her, and leans a bit down towards her, as he slowly drawls out: "And with what might I assist you, sweet girl?" 

She holds her breath, and feels her heart plummel indside her chest. Then she slowly releases her breath and looks him dead in the eye. "I want to send a message to my brother through his sleep. It might be the only way to get in contact with him. I know you've helped my mother with your magic all the time back in the days, I was hoping you'd do the same for me", she says, trying to sound as confident as she can. This is her only hope. 

He looks a bit surprised, but quickly recovers and returns to his mishevious smile. "Well, so absolutely little Fray. Meet me at the insitute in an hour, and we'll make it happen. Although, I don't do these things for free, you know. I need you to put a good word in for me with your friend Alec. Seems only fair", he says. 

Clary bites on her lip again shortly, feeling a little weak. "Alec and I aren't exactly friends, but I'll see what I can do, okay? I promise", she promises, looking incredibly sincere. 

"That's all I ask. Well, seems we have a deal, child. See you soon", Magnus utters, and she doesn't even register him leaving before he is suddently gone, and there seems to be no trace of him anywhere. She releases a deep breath, she didn't even realise she was holding, and makes her way to the exit. Something inside her tells her it's going to be a long night. 


End file.
